El regalo más dulce
by neomina
Summary: 8 de Noviembre, Milo cumple años y Camus quiere ser el primero en felicitarlo


Bueno, hoy es 8 de Noviembre, cumpleaños de uno de mis Caballeros consentidos, **_Milo de Escorpio_**, y no quería que se pasase el día sin hacerle un regalo. Sin embargo, ni el tiempo ni la inspiración han querido colaborar conmigo estos días, así que he decidido que haré trampa :P

Le re-regalaré a Milo un pequeño one-shot que le escribí hace un par de años por este mismo motivo (y que no había publicado antes aquí).

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Milo! =)

* * *

_**El regalo más dulce**_

La brisa, llegada desde más allá del mar sobre el que el sol comenzaba a despuntar, refrescaba los primeros minutos de un nuevo amanecer. Apuró el paso. Ese era un día especial. Un año más en la vida de su mejor amigo y, esta vez, él sería el primero en felicitarlo.

Atravesó las puertas del Templo de Escorpio y fue derecho a la cocina. Allí, la enorme mujer que se ocupaba del avituallamiento de la Octava Morada disponía en una bandeja las viandas que componían un apetitoso desayuno. En cuanto hubo terminado su labor, la sirvienta levantó la cabeza y, con una cómplice sonrisa, le tendió la fuente al Caballero de Acuario.

El muchacho avanzó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio de su compañero. Empujó con el pie la puerta entreabierta y se acercó a la cama donde Milo aún dormía. Encogido sobre el colchón, el joven Santo de Escorpio era una maraña de pelo azulado a medio cubrir por un lío de sábanas y mantas.

-Milo… -llamó en un susurro-. Milo… -repitió. Ni una sola reacción en el cuerpo del durmiente. Lo llamó por su nombre unas cuantas veces más pero el escorpiano no despertaba.

Apoyó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se arrodilló sobre la cama al lado de Milo. Se acercó, despacio, al oído del griego y repitió su nombre una vez más.

-Camus… -el de Escorpio murmuró el nombre de su compañero con voz adormilada.

El francés, creyéndolo despierto, se bajó de la cama y recuperó la bandeja de donde la había dejado. Se quedó de pie, junto al lecho, por unos momentos, esperando a que Milo lo mirase para poder, de una vez, felicitarlo por su cumpleaños pero nada. El griego ni se movió. Frunció el entrecejo y lo llamó de nuevo.

-¡Milo! –gritó ya algo impaciente.

Esta vez sí. El escorpiano brincó sobre el colchón y despegó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar al francés con sorpresa.

-¡Camus! –se sentó y tiró de la sábana para cubrir con ella su cuerpo semidesnudo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Lo siento, Milo… -se excusó-. No quise asustarte… Es que… -no sabía cómo explicarse. Se sentía entre sorprendido y avergonzado tras la inesperada reacción de su compañero-. Tú dijiste mi nombre y yo pensé que estabas despierto…

-Sí, bueno… Yo… Yo estaba… -no podía decírselo-. Da igual Camus –sonrió-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Milo, y feliz cumpleaños –dijo, al fin, tendiéndole la bandeja.

-Gracias –y tras acomodar la pieza de madera sobre sus piernas palmeó sobre el colchón invitando al acuariano a acomodarse a su lado-. No te esperaba –explicó al notar el gesto aún turbado del galo-. Pero me alegro de verte –confesó ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Este año quise ser el primero en felicitarte –reveló-. Olvidé lo perezoso que eres… -rió.

-¡Oye! –protestó-. Tú madrugas demasiado –corrigió-. A estas horas no hay ni un alma en pie.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién crees que ha preparado tu desayuno? –cuestionó.

-Mmm… ¿Es que no se hace solo? –preguntó con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Me temo que no –sonrió el francés.

-Creo que tendré que agradecerle a Damara por sus cuidados –dijo-. ¿Tú has desayunado ya?

Camus asintió y Milo volvió la vista para concentrarse en el contenido de la bandeja. Pan tostado, mermelada de melocotón, zumo de naranja… El de Acuario lo miró mientras el griego extendía con cuidado la jalea ambarina sobre una rebanada. Milo dio el primer mordisco al pan y mientras lo escuchaba crujir entre los dientes de su compañero una idea se coló en su cabeza.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

La voz de Milo cortó el hilo de su pensamiento. Había dejado la tostada sobre el plato y lo miraba fijamente. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo había pasado todo eso.

-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó confuso.

-Lo que estás pensado.

-¿Ahora lees la mente? –se sintió enrojecer pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonase despreocupada, aunque dudó de su esfuerzo cuando vio a Milo sonreír divertido.

-Puedes hacerlo –dijo y volvió a concentrarse en la bandeja frente a él.

Camus ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sopesando las palabras de su compañero. ¿Sabría realmente lo que estaba pensado? ¿Era una invitación? Miraba sin pestañear el perfil del griego. Su cabello reposaba detrás de su oreja y podía contemplar su mejilla ligeramente sonrosada. Se dejó ir. Sin saber muy bien cómo, el espacio entre sus labios y ese pedazo de piel se había acortado hasta casi ser inexistente. Su corazón latió de prisa y por un segundo creyó que se detendría; Milo había girado la cabeza y sus labios se toparon directamente con los del heleno.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron más de lo normal y por un tiempo que ninguno midió se quedaron quietos, mirándose desde muy cerca y sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Conteniendo la respiración.

-Al menos la tuya sí puedo leerla –Milo le guiñó un ojo al francés. separándose despacio.

-Muy listo… –admitió ruborizado-. Sabes dulce –le dijo probando con la punta de la lengua los restos de mermelada que los labios de Milo habían dejado sobre los suyos.

Los ojos del escorpiano se prendieron del gesto de Camus. Su pupila duplicó su tamaño y sus labios se entreabrieron. El zumo de naranja se bamboleó peligrosamente a punto de rebasar los límites de la copa y la vajilla tintineó al entrechocar sus piezas cuando quiso incorporarse.

-¡Milo, la bandeja!

Sin dejar de mirarlo se la quitó de encima y la puso a un lado sin demasiado cuidado. En ese momento la dichosa bandeja le importaba más bien poco. Pataleó para librarse de las sábanas y se sentó sobre las piernas de Camus que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Puedo? –le preguntó sujetándolo de las mejillas con ambas manos-. Aún no me has dado mi regalo –reclamó pícaramente.

Estaba seguro de que Milo podía sentir su cara arder bajo sus palmas. Bajó la vista para mirar los labios entreabiertos de su compañero y separó los suyos también. Claro que podía. Le sonrió y esa fue toda la invitación que el griego necesitó. Colocó su boca suavemente sobre la de Camus y probó en ella el sabor dulce de la mermelada que él mismo había dejado allí momentos antes. Sin duda sería el mejor pastel de cumpleaños de su vida.

FIN


End file.
